Currently, a fireplace in the market is supported by a huge cabinet, and an imaging plate, a heating component, and a light cast component are disposed inside the cabinet. Consequently, the fireplace has an excessively large size and high transportation costs. The huge cabinet of the fireplace causes a complex integral model, usually including retro models. Therefore, it is difficult to match a modern simple house design style.